


Späte Rache

by Velence



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin hat Chris Hobbs, seinen Peiniger, nach zwei Jahren in eine ähnliche Situation gebracht wie er damals ihn. Eine andere Nacht, andere Waffen. Der gleiche Hass. Was passiert mit ihm, wenn er nicht die Wahl trifft, Hobbs (und Cody) stehen zu lassen und zu gehen? Wenn er den Hass wählt, wie Heteros den Weg wählen, ihn und die Community zu hassen? Wenn er vom Opfer zum Täter wird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Das Einfache an seinem Vorhaben war das gute Gefühl, das er hatte. Cody hatte ihn zum zweiten Mal vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, als er mit ihm in dieser Nacht die Straße zu Hobbs’ Haus eingeschlagen hatte. Der Unterschied war, dass er diesmal bereit war. Cody hatte ihn ausgiebig bearbeitet und gepusht. Und auch die vorherige ‚Auseinandersetzung’, die sie mit ihrem Aufräumstreifzug des Pink Posse-Duo, das es inzwischen nur noch war, durch das Viertel, provoziert hatten, hatte ihn in einen schönen Rausch versetzt. Codys Revolver war der letzte Kick, der ihn seine Angst und Sprachlosigkeit vergessen ließen.

I want you to apologize. For bashing me.

Cody war mit einer Begeisterung und Befriedigung bei der Sache. Er hatte gelacht, als Justin Hobbs die Waffe zwischen die Lippen drückte. Sein Humor war boshaft. Seine Stimme laut und ätzend. Er drängte ihn, weiter zu gehen. Sich an Hobbs’ zu rächen. Er lachte auf Kosten von ihm. Eine Fratze des Hasses. Aber damit kam er nur auf ein Niveau mit Hobbs.

For causing me brain damage and permanent injury.

Seine einst verkrüppelte Hand zitterte. Justin nahm seine linke zur Hilfe, so wie es ihm Cody im Schießtraining gezeigt hatte, und stabilisierte seinen Griff. Er spannte den Hahn. Sein Zeigefinger lag am Abzug. Unter Strom atmete Justin hörbar aus und ein. Sein Atem kondensierte in der kalten Luft. Sein Herz raste in der Brust.

For giving me nightmares every night for two years.

Ratternd rauschte der Zug am Grundstück vorbei, aber Justin hörte nur Codys Stimme, die ihn anfeuerte; seine eigene Stimme, die die Zeilen wiederholte, die er auswendig herunterbeten konnte.

For filling me with fear every time I walk out of the door. For treating me like a subhuman who doesn’t deserve to live.

Cody liebte es, dass er Hobbs die Kanone lutschen ließ und Justin genoss es ebenso. Er umklammerte die Waffe fester. Das Gefühl, Macht über das Leben seines Peinigers zu haben, war fantastisch. Alles, was Cody mit ihm gemacht hatte, schien ihm jetzt im Nachhinein nur eine Vorbereitung für das hier. Auf diesen Moment hatte er zu lange gewartet, zu oft geträumt, wie er Hobbs’ das antun würde, was dieser ihm angetan hatte. Er sollte leiden, zittern, sich fürchten und heulen.

Say sorry. Say it.

Hier in Hobbs kanalisierte sich all seine Wut, seine Angst, seine Hilflosigkeit und sein Hass und trat an die Oberfläche wie ein ausbrechender Vulkan.

Now I want you to feel the fear that all faggots feel all their lives. Walking down the streets, holding hands… because of assholes like you. We’re tired of it.

„Tu es! Tu es!“, brüllte Cody.

Und er tat es.

***

Bang.

Justin saß aufrecht im Bett. Aus seinem Mund kam ein erschreckter Laut. Er schlug die Hände angsterfüllt vors Gesicht. Als er sie wieder fortnahm, klebte kein Blut an seinen Fingern. Er sah sich um. Cody lag neben ihm seelenruhig schlummernd in seine Bettwäsche gekuschelt.

Justin hatte Brian nicht in diesem Zustand gegenübertreten können und wollen. Er hätte es sofort gewusst.

Das Bett knarrte unter seinen Bewegungen. Er war dabei zu fliehen, als eine Hand sein Kreuz berührte. „Bleib. Die Nacht ist noch jung.“

„Ich muss los.“

„Du hast das richtige getan, glaub mir.“ Er hörte sich an wie Justins Gewissen, nicht mehr mit der gleichen fordernden Eindringlichkeit, sondern mit sanftem Druck. Er spürte die Hand deutlicher an seinem Rücken.

Justin drehte sich zu Cody um.

Gott, er hatte es ausgesprochen. Zu real, die Bilder, die vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten. Die Wucht hatte Hobbs zurückgeworfen. Das Projektil hatte ein Loch in seine Brust geschlagen. Die Kleidung war dunkelrot. Die Augen seines Opfers – seines Opfers - hatten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Todesangst und Ungläubigkeit angestarrt.

Justin hatte Hobbs das Licht ausgeknipst. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich erschossen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Wie hatte er es soweit kommen lassen können? Durch seine verfluchte Krüppelhand war jemand gestorben. Er hatte ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht.

Justin blickte auf seine Hände, als ob er Blut oder Schmauchspuren daran sehen konnte, aber sie sahen aus wie immer. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Er versuchte sich zu entsinnen, ob Hobbs wirklich tot war. Real tot. Vielleicht hatte der Krankenwagen, die Sanitäter etwas ausrichten können, die er über sein Handy gerufen hatte, nachdem er rennend den Tatort verlassen hatte. Seine Lungen hatten gebrannt und seine Stimme war brüchig gewesen.

Unmöglich. Justin schluchzte. Unmöglich, dass Hobbs überlebt hatte. Und er war dafür verantwortlich.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Cody seinen Arm anfasste.

Cody hatte sich hingesetzt. Er versuchte zu trösten oder zu flirten, doch es war eher kläglich. Er war ein Mensch der direkten Worte, die kein Schmeicheln umfassten. Seine Schlagfertigkeit konnte ihm allerdings niemand nehmen. Er hätte Motivationstrainer oder etwas Ähnliches werden sollen, befand Justin ironisch. „Du sollst nichts bereuen. Er hat es ebenso wenig bereut. Daran solltest du dich erinnern!“

Statt sich weiter in unzulänglichen Worten zu verheddern, rückte Cody näher zu Justin und schlang seine Arme um den bebenden Körper. Er roch nach Gras. Sie hatten, vor allem Justin hatte sich mit Alkohol und etwas Gras beruhigt. Justin konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, er stand komplett unter Schock, aber die Berührung tat ihm gut. Er legte seinen schweren Kopf auf Codys Schulter, während Codys Hand über seinen Rücken streichelte. Justin hatte diese Seite von ihm bisher nicht kennen gelernt. Der Junge hatte eine panzerhaft harte Schale. Zu Recht wahrscheinlich.

„Er hat es so gewollt“, sagte Cody in sein Ohr, nachdem Justin ruhig geworden war.

Justin antwortete schnaubend sarkastisch: „Er hat es so wenig gewollt, wie ich wollte, dass er mich krankenhausreif prügelt!“

„Niemand will Opfer sein! Im Leben geht es darum, lieber Täter als Opfer zu sein“, widersprach Cody heftig, „Sei keine Pussy! Du hattest jedes Recht, nachdem dir Justitia Gerechtigkeit versagt hat. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, so steht es doch in der Bibel.“ Den letzten Teil hatte er fast ausgespuckt. Nach ihrem hässlichen Besuch in der Kirche konnte man ihm das nicht verdenken.

„Ich hätte es nicht...“ Justin strich sich feuchte Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und löste sich von ihm. Er zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter.

„Du musst es mal so sehen: Die Bibel enthält sechs Verwarnungen für Homos und dreihundertzweiundsechzig für Heteros. Das bedeutet nicht, dass Gott sie nicht liebt, nur dass sie ein wenig mehr Aufsicht brauchen“, grinste Cody perfide.

„Gott muss dumme Menschen lieben, da er so viele geschaffen hat...“, murmelte Justin.

„Zu viele, die anderen Menschen die Hölle bereiten, ohne drüber auch nur nachzudenken. Eine Hölle, die Menschen uns bereiten, ohne auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass sie Menschen vor sich haben“, führte er seine Predigt fort. „Sollte ich mich verstecken, um ihn und andere, die sind wie er, nicht anzupissen? Sollte ich auf hetero machen und mich verstellen?“

Cody war definitiv die treibende Kraft an seiner Seite. Er hatte diese stechenden Augen. In die konnte man sich verlieben. Sie machten neben seiner Stimme seine Entschlossenheit deutlich.

„DU BIST GOTT, wenn du dein Schicksal kontrollierst!“ Er sprach langsam, laut und eindringlich.

Die Verführung fand kurz nach vier Uhr in der Nacht statt. Cody legte seine Hand auf Justins Kieferpartie und küsste ihn. Justin war zögerlich, schlussendlich konnte er dem Lächeln nicht widerstehen. Sie machten eine Weile rum. Justin strich ihm hart durch die kurzen Haare, die seinen so ähnlich waren. Er mochte das viele Küssen und Cody war kein übler Küsser.

Am meisten hatte ihn jedoch der Quickie an der Straßenecke fasziniert, wo sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten, ohne nachzulassen oder auszuweichen, während sie gegenseitig ihre Schwänze hielten.

Aber Justin konnte Brian nicht entkommen. Sein Handy klingelte. Erst wollte er nicht drangehen, weil sie so schön, knutschend und streichelnd, im Bett lagen, aber die Anrufzeit war zu ungewöhnlich, dass er sich gezwungen fühlte, es aus seiner Jackentasche, die achtlos auf dem Boden lag, zu kramen.

„Ja?“, fragte er und zupfte seine Unterhose zurecht.

Brian. Vic war im Krankenhaus. Rodney hatte ihn bewusstlos im Badezimmer ihres neuen Heims gefunden und sofort den Notruf gewählt. Es stand schlecht um ihn. Und alle versammelten sich nun um ihn – vielleicht das letzte Mal.

Justin sah zum Bett hinüber, wo Cody abwartend saß.

***

„Anstrengende nächtliche Patrouille?“, fragte Brian stichelnd nach, als sie sich im Krankenhaus trafen. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Flur hinunter zum Fahrstuhl.

„Wie geht es Vic?“ Justin ignorierte seine Provokation.

Brian unterließ es, weiter nachzuhaken. Stattdessen setzte er eine neutrale Miene auf, hinter der er seine Besorgnis versteckte. „Schlecht. Rodney hat ihn wiederbelebt, bis die Sanitäter gekommen sind. Jetzt liegt er auf der Intensivstation. Eigentlich hätten wir alle in unseren Betten bleiben können.“

„Wohl eher im Babylon“, antwortete Justin trocken.

„Ich bin froh, wenn diese ganze Pink-Cody-Pose vorüber ist. Dann muss ich nicht nur ausschließlich mit irgendwelchen, wildfremden Männern bedeutungslosen Sex haben...“ Brian bestellte den Fahrstuhl in ihre Etage.

„Wildfremd? Die meisten hattest du doch schon mindestens einmal.“

„Glückliche Sexualität löst einen großen Teil der seelischen Leiden. Solltest du auch mal versuchen. An Morphium gewöhnt man sich, an Sex nicht. Das ist das Schöne.“

Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du das in der Cosmo gelesen?“ Auf die Diskussion musste er sich nicht einlassen. Hartnäckig versuchte er, nicht an Hobbs’ leblosen Körper zu denken. Das Licht und der Geruch hier erinnerten an seinen eigenen Krankenhausaufenthalt und die Reha.

Brian blickte Justin an, der vís a vís zu ihm stand. Wenn Justin gewusst hätte, mit welchen Gedanken Brian die Nacht im Babylon verbracht hatte, hätte er ihn nicht ausgeschlossen: Kein Sex, nur eine Unterhaltung über Rache mit Mickey und Ben, die ihn nicht weitergebracht hatte. Den Scheiß, den er Daphne in der Agentur verkauft hatte, hatte er selbst nicht geglaubt. Es war offenkundig, dass er Angst um Justin hatte. Brian beschäftigte das Ganze mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Seine harschen Worte wegen der Kanone hatten überhaupt nichts genützt, Justin war die Tonart zu sehr von ihm gewohnt.

So standen sie einen Augenblick schweigend und wartend vor der Fahrstuhltür, bis diese mit einem Bing aufging.

„Cody ist verrückt. Durchgeknallt“, griff Brian das Thema wieder auf, als sie eingestiegen waren. Vic´s Zusammenbruch schien ihn mehr in Panik zu versetzen, als sein ruhiges Auftreten weismachen wollte. Er liebte Ärzte nur, wenn sie sich zum einem Blowjob zu ihm bemühten. Krankenhäuser hasste er seit Justin.

„Er beschützt die Community.“

„Vor allem eines macht er: nämlich Ärger suchen. Ich hoffe, du bekommst es auch irgendwann neben seinem sexy Arsch mit...“

„Hör auf, über ihn herzuziehen! Ende der Diskussion! Wir sind wegen Vic hier!”, fauchte ihn Justin aufgebracht und genervt an. Am liebsten hätte er fest Brians Hand ergriffen, weil seine zitterte, aber er hielt sich standhaft zurück.

„Wenn ihn einer fragt, sollte Cody sagen: Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass ich nicht auf Kerle stehe.“ Mit perfektem Timing öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Brian schritt arrogant an Justin vorbei raus. „Und jetzt komm. Vic wartet nicht ewig.“

Als sie das gesuchte Zimmer gefunden hatten, standen bereits alle davor. Debbie hatte rote Augen. Ihr Streit mit Vic kam ihr unglaublich dumm und mies vor. Gott, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr sagen könnte, wie leid es ihr tat... „Sonnenschein...“, krächzte sie und Justin umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und herzte sie.

„Ist Vic...? Geht es...?“

„Er lebt. Sie haben ihm etwas zur Ruhigstellung gegeben, er schläft tief und fest.“ klärte Debbie ihn auf.

„Die alte Queen ist tot, lang lebe die Queen“, kommentierte Brian.

„Brian!“, zischte Mickey, was dieser mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte.

„Das war Notwehr. Vic hat behauptet, ich wäre schon in den späten Dreißigern! – Das bin ich nicht.“ Brian freute sich über seine Retourkutsche, während die anderen es nicht sonderlich passend fanden, dass er noch seine Kommentare riss. Dafür war die Situation einfach zu lebensbedrohlich.

„Pass auf, wenn du einmal in das Alter kommst und die aufgerissenen Kerle zu dir sagen, du würdest sie an ihren Dad erinnern“, spielte Justin ihm den Ball zurück, obwohl es ihm in der Kehle drückte. Er wäre jetzt lieber sonst wo als hier.

„Stell dir einmal Mickey vor, wie er sein Tête-á-tête unterbricht, um mit seiner Mum zu telefonieren.“ Fast hätte Brian Justin zugezwinkert. „Das kann durchaus passieren!“

Mickey sah ihn stinkig an, Ben hatte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, seine Mutter nahm Brians Maßregelung eigenhändig vor. Sie packte ihn beim Kragen seiner Jacke und zog ihn zu sich. Ihr Kaugummi war durch das nervöse Dauerkauen schon völlig geschmacklos, aber sie konnte es nicht lassen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Jungchen! Du magst auch noch so einen geschmeidigen Arsch haben, irgendwann wird auch der schrumplig und du kannst verdammt froh sein, wenn du mit deinem Nachtleben dir noch nicht irgendeinen Virus, Tripper oder Hepatitis C eingefangen hast! Aber jetzt verdammt noch mal, solltest du respektieren, dass wir wegen Vic hier sind. Es geht ihm schlecht und Gott weiß, er hat das nicht gewollt und auch nicht verdient.“

„Gott ist auf dem Feld der Ironie ungeschlagen“, bestätigte Brian.

Debbie fletschte die Zähne.

„Deb, er hat Recht“, ging Justin zwischen die beiden, „Wir können hier nichts tun. Sie werden uns kaum zu ihm lassen. – Lass uns gehen, ja, Brian?“ Sein Freund stimmte zu. Justin sah zu Mickey. „Ihr sagt uns Bescheid, wenn etwas passiert. Wir werden kommen. Auf jeden Fall.“

Justins Fürsorge besänftigte Mickey, auch wenn der eigentlich nie wirklich böse auf Brian sein konnte. Brian war für ihn der Moralist schlechthin mit seiner puren, brutalen Ehrlichkeit, die einem manchmal unerwartet mitten ins Gesicht traf. Er war ein totaler Individualist. Allein die Verbissenheit, mit der er seine Ziele verfolgte, empfanden viele als Provokation.

Justin zog ihn am Ärmel und so gingen sie wieder den Gang hinunter zum Fahrstuhl.

„Du siehst scheiße aus“, sagte Brian, dem Justins Verfassung nicht entgangen war. Jetzt hatte er einen Grund mit ihm zu Verschwinden, ihn von diesen schlechten Krankenhauserinnerungen zu befreien.

„Danke. – Du warst wirklich nicht sehr nett eben.“

Brian zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich nett bin?“

„Wir sollten alle so sein wie deine Lieblingsassistentin: Charmant, um Kinnetics Klienten um den Finger zu wickeln, und Bitch genug, um Brian zu handhaben.“

„Richtig.“

„Lass uns fahren“, bat Justin matt. Seine müden Augen blickten Brian an, doch als dieser in ihnen zu forschen schien, wich er Brians Blick aus. Brian sagte nichts. Justin würde alles sagen, wenn er soweit war. Sie machten sich schweigend auf den Weg in Brians Loft.

***

Justin seufzte erleichtert, nachdem er die Tür des Loft geöffnet hatte und eingetreten war. Er fühlte sich unglaublich müde.

Brian umarmte ihn von hinten. Er hatte, wie verlangt, nicht gesprochen und hatte es auch jetzt nicht vor. Was immer Justin belastete, er würde es ihn vergessen machen. „Du bist doch noch nicht müde“, flüsterte er, die Nase an Justins Ohr. Seine Lippen berührten die Ohrmuschel. Er drehte Justin zu sich, während seine Lippen über die Wange zum Mund wanderten. Brian hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen, als wären sie eins.

Justin lächelte ein wenig. Sie bewegten sich zusammen träge wie Wellen an einem Sonntag. Eine Hand schob sich unter sein T-Shirt, hoch über seinen Bauch, die Rippen fühlend und schließlich erreichten Brians Daumen und Zeigefinger Justins Brustwarze und neckten sie

Er war ungewöhnlich passiv, dass Brian so verharrte und ihn anstarrte. Justin schien abwesend.

“Vergiss den Sex, lass uns einfach kuscheln.“

„Mh?“ Justin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte er ihn richtig verstanden? „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Hat Cody irgendwas gemacht? Ist heute Nacht etwas passiert?“ Brian war plötzlich aufmerksam. Er hob Justins Arme hoch, zog ihm das T-Shirt vom Leib und drehte ihn um. Die blauen Flecken waren inzwischen lila, es gab keine neuen. Justin ließ sich von ihm erneut herumwirbeln, aber auch seine Brust wies keine Spuren eines Kampfes auf.

Justin warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu.

Brian sah ihn ernst an. „Du siehst aus wie ein achtziger Jahre-Pornodarsteller: Böse aber ausdruckslos“, versuchte er ihn zu provozieren.

„Süß.“

„Was ist?“

„Ich bin einfach müde!“

Brian gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden. Es sollte ihm recht sein, wenn sich Justin mit Cody gestritten hatte und er das Patrouillieren ließe. Vielleicht war er selbst zu Verstand gekommen, dachte sich Brian vielversprechend und schubste Justin Richtung Bett. Da der Junge schon halb ausgezogen war, brauchte er nicht mehr viel, um ihn unter die Decke zu schicken und sich am Ende dazuzulegen.

Justin hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sah mit offenen Augen starr geradeaus. Brian legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog sich zu ihm ran. Die vertraute Nähe nahm Justin mit den Zähnen auf der Unterlippe wahr. Dann schloss er die Augen und drückte die aufkeimenden Tränen zurück. Brian küsste seinen Nacken.

Statt zu verlieren, griff Justin sich Brians Hand, die sich vor seinem Bauch befand. Und sie wurde zurückgedrückt. So würde er schlafen können. Er atmete seufzend aus und entspannte sich ganz langsam.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziellos tigerte Justin am nächsten Tag durch das Krankenhaus. Die Atmosphäre jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, er fühlte sich unwohl und versuchte, sich auf seinen eigenen Kampfgeist zu besinnen.

Vics Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert. Er lag immer noch auf der Intensivstation. Die Schwester hatte ihm gesagt, sie müssten weitere vierundzwanzig Stunden abwarten, bis man mehr sagen konnte.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihn hergetrieben. In einem Fenster auf dem Flur, in dem er stehen geblieben war, hatte er sein eigenes, verschrecktes Spiegelbild gesehen. Er dachte daran, zu den Schwestern zu gehen und nachzufragen, ob Chris Hobbs eingeliefert worden war. Schon eine geraume Weile. Nicht seine klügste Idee.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Handy anfing zu vibrieren.

„Cody“, sagte Justin matt in sein Handy.

Statt zu sagen, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, fragte Cody gerade heraus: „Wo bist du?“

„Im Krankenhaus.“

„Oh Mann“, stöhnte Cody. „Was machst du da? Hobbs ist tot, finde dich damit ab! Er hat es verdient. Du hast Gerechtigkeit verdient! – Justin?“ Es war still am anderen Ende. „Bleib, wo du bist, ich komme“, sagte Cody plötzlich kurzentschlossen. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir heute Abend zum Schießstand gehen, aber du... so muss der Berg eben zum Propheten kommen.“

Cody legte auf, bevor Justin widersprechen konnte. Es wäre sicher nicht schlecht, mit jemandem darüber zu reden, was er getan hatte – allerdings war Cody der denkbar Subjektivste, den er kannte. Von ihm würde er nur zu hören, was er die ganze Zeit von ihm gehört hatte: Rache ist süß.

Doch Justin hatte nur das Gefühl, dass sie bitter schmeckte. Es war keine prompte Rache auf eine schnellzüngige Beleidigung, sondern bloß eine neue Tat, die er auf seine eigenen Schultern geladen hatte. Statt sich mit dem Mord an Chris Hobbs’ endgültig der Altlasten zu befreien und Befriedung zu erfahren, weil er die Justiz in seine eigenen Hände genommen hatte, hatte er sich nur noch mehr aufgebürdet. Justin fragte sich, wie Hobbs damit hatte leben könnte.

Er drehte sich um, als zwei Krankenschwestern und ein Arzt an ihm zu einem Patientenzimmer vorbeirannten. Er hörte ihre Rufe und bewegte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Nur schnell raus hier.

Draußen angekommen fasste er sich an den Kopf. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Justin merkte, dass sich Kopfschmerzen anbahnten.

Das Lied brummte in seinem Schädel. Brian und er waren nach dem Abschlussball zusammen in die Tiefgarage gegangen. Brian hatte ihm zwei kurze Küsse gegeben, die nicht mehr Liebe innehaben hätten können. Und Sunshine hatte seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht.

Er erinnerte sich daran. Sein Name hallte lautstark zwischen den Betonwänden und noch im gleichen Moment sauste der Baseballschläger von Hobbs’ auf ihn nieder. Justin wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, so schnell passierte es. Nur ein Wimpernschlag und er war niedergestreckt.

Dann nichts mehr.

Paralysiert und apathisch stand Justin vorm Eingang. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Ihm war kalt. Sein Atem war weißer Rauch in der Luft. Er musste sich bewegen. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief er seine Bahnen ab.

Er hatte sich seine vernarbten Wunden aufgerissen.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Justin.“ Cody ging um ihn und sah ihn sich genau. „Ich dachte, es würde dir besser gehen. Es sollte dir besser gehen.“ Seine Hand ruhte noch einen Moment an Ort und Stelle, als wolle er damit seine Verbundenheit verdeutlichen.

„Es war ein Fehler.“ Justin schaute zu Boden. Seine Krüppelhand bebte. Er versuchte sie ruhig zu halten, hatte jedoch keine verfluchte Kontrolle darüber.

Cody zückte sein Handy.

„Wen willst du anrufen?“, fragte Justin neugierig.

„Die Pathologie.“ Er beobachtete ihn, während er in sein Handy sprach. „Einen schönen guten Tag, hier sprich Cody Stoddard. Ein Freund von mir wurde gestern Nacht überfallen. Chris Hobbs heißt er. Mit zwei B. Ich weiß nicht mehr, in welches Krankenhaus er geliefert wurde.“

Justin wartete hoffnungsvoll auf die Antwort, während Cody einen eisernen Blick aufsetzte, der sagte, er solle bloß nicht zu viel erwarten.

„Ich danke Ihnen“, antwortete Cody liebenswürdig und legte auf. „Er ist hier. Hobbs atmet. Kritischer Zustand, aber er atmet. Zufrieden?“

„Zufrieden?“, keuchte Justin. Er schlug nach Cody aus, was nicht viel brachte. Er machte einfach einen Sprung zur Seite. „Ich wollte nie jemanden töten, auch wenn ich es mir tausend Mal, Millionen Mal ausgemalt hat, wie ich ihn mit dem Baseballschläger niedermetzele, dass ihm das Gehirn aus dem Schädel leckt!“

„Der Idiot lebt!“, brüllte Cody wütend zurück.

„Ich wollte einfach nur vergessen, was er mir angetan hat. Sechs Monate Reha haben mich tagtäglich daran erinnert. Ein Jahr lang hatte ich regelmäßig Alpträume. Wie lange musste ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen, den Schmerz vertreiben und meine Hand benutzen? Ich dachte, er hätte mir meine Leidenschaft genommen: Ich konnte nichts mehr, keinen Stift halten, nicht mal eine Gabel! – Stell’ dir das vor! Mal’ es dir aus!“

„Justin.“ Versöhnlich und mit ausgestreckten Armen machte Cody einen Schritt auf ihn zu und berührte ihn bei den Oberarmen. „Ich verstehe dich.“

„Dir ist so was doch nie passiert.“ Justin war richtig hysterisch, aber vor allem zornig. Er fasste sich. Die Wut und die Angst waren wieder voll da, als wäre von den zwei Jahren zwischen Jetzt und dem Überfall kein Tag vergangenen, aber jetzt arbeiteten sie für ihn. „Ich war vor dir ein Verteidiger der Community und werde es nach dir sein. Dazu muss ich nicht auf dein Niveau oder Hobbs’ sinken. Ich brauche keine Waffen, ich habe meine Stimme.“ Ich habe Rage.

Justin war im Begriff zu gehen, doch auch diesmal hielt Cody ihn zurück.

„Er wird genau das Gleiche durchmachen wie du. Hobbs wird nie wieder jemanden verletzten. Du weißt doch gar, ob es andere wie dich gab. Jemand, der ein Verbrechen begangen hat, den muss man bestrafen!“

„Es gibt zwei Arten von Heteros; die einen zeigen dir ihren Hass direkt von Angesicht zu Angesicht und die anderen hassen dich hinter deinem Rücken. – Ich kann damit leben.“ Justin hatte Brians Motto verinnerlicht und vielleicht auch im gewissen Sinn hingenommen. „Selbstjustiz ist keine Antwort. Weil es nur noch mehr wehtut.“

„Wir müssen kämpfen! Den Abzug drücken, wenn’s drauf ankommt!“

„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Meine Rache reicht mir für den Rest meines Lebens.“

Diesmal bohrten sich Codys Finger in Justins Oberarm. Justin sah auf die klammernde Hand und dann zu ihm. Wäre Cody ein Hund, hätte er jetzt die Zähne gefletscht und drohend geknurrt. „Ich habe mich von dir mitschleifen lassen, weil ich glaubte, das sei der Weg. In gewisser Hinsicht war er das. Ich konnte einige Dinge loswerden, meine Wut, die ich seit der Nacht mit mir rumschleppe. Das war befreiend. Puschte mich. Du puschtest mich. Jetzt, ich bin mit mir nicht mehr im Reinen, weil... ich die verfickte Waffe in die Hand genommen habe. Aber das verstehst du nicht.“

„Ich verstehe sehr wohl!“, beschwor Cody.

Die Knarre hatte eine gewisse Magie, die Justin fasziniert hatte. Das würde niemand, der noch nie eine in der Hand gehalten und damit auf etwas gezielt hatte, verstehen. Justin unterbrach ihn: „Wie viele sind von der Pink Posse noch übrig? Überleg mal. Was sagt dir das?“

„Dass ich von feigen Pussies umgeben bin! Ich bin nicht bereit zurückzustecken, nur weil ich keine Mitstreiter habe. Es kommen neue. Ich werde nicht aufhören, zu kämpfen. Soll sich mein Vater mir in den Weg stellen. Meine Freunde mich verlassen, meine sogenannte Karriere den Bach runtergehen, mein Exfreund nicht mehr mit mir reden... ich bleibe hart!“

Cody hatte etwas Verzweifeltes angenommen. Das einzige, was ihn anzutreiben schien, war seine Wut und mit einem Mal tat er ihm leid.

„Du hattest einen...“, fragte Justin nach.

„Er hasst mich. Wir hatten eine geheime Beziehung und als es rauskam, hat er sich distanziert. Er hat sich von allem zurückgezogen. Nein, natürlich ist er nicht schwul, nur ein verwirrter Junge. Ist abgehauen und spielt wahrscheinlich jetzt irgendwo anders einen Hetero.“ Cody kam langsam von seinem Trip herunter. Sein Griff um Justins Arm löste sich. Er konnte Justins Blick nicht standhalten und sah in die Ferne, als hätte er irgendwo hinter dem Horizont jemanden entdeckt.

„Ich werde nicht...“, weiter sprach Cody nicht.

„Nein“, nickte Justin.

***

Den Arm um Brians Taille, während der seinen Arm um Justins Schulter gelegt hatte, schlenderte das Paar des Nachts durch die Liberty Avenue.

„Zigaretten, Alkohol, Fastfood: Der Staat muss einem immer die besten Dinge streitig machen“, meinte Brian und nahm einen entspannten Zug von seiner Zigarette. Seit neustem war das Woodys eine rauchfreie Zone. „Pure Lustfeindlichkeit“, trommelte Brian auf seinem Lieblingsthema herum, „Wer will schon in einer Welt leben, in der es nach Sagrotan statt nach Abenteuer riecht?“

Justin machte ein Geräusch als Antwort. Er schien in Gedanken weit fort zu sein.

„Es sind vier“, plauderte Brian überlegend.

„Vier was?“

„Mit den ich geschlafen habe und die inzwischen tot sind.“

„Kein übler Schnitt, wenn man deinen Verschleiß bedenkt“, meinte Justin.

„Den einen, einen Go-Go-Boy, traf ich, als er in einem riesigen Aquarium mit einem Sandhai schwamm. Keine Ahnung, wer er war, aber ich wollte ihn seiner kraftvollen Bewegungen und seines strammen Bodys wegen. Schade um ihn.“ Brian zuckte mit den Schultern.

Justin dachte, dass das seine Art war, über Vic´s Zustand zu reden. „Wir sollten ein Ritual für Vic abhalten.... Ich weiß nicht. Mit Blutritualen versucht man, Macht über die Sterblichkeit zu gewinnen. Man ritualisiert das Töten und nimmt damit dem Tod... der Tötungslust die Macht.“

„Du meinst, vor dem Beerdigungsritual?“ Sich immer noch im Arm haltend durch die Straßen spazierend warf Brian ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.

Er bekam einen Ellbogen als Antwort zwischen die Rippen.

„Ich bin mir nur der Endlichkeit bewusst geworden...“

Brian seufzte theatralisch: „Ja ja, der Tod ist allgegenwärtig. Kaum hat man einen gefickt, ist er auch schon weg vom Fenster.“

„Kannst du eigentlich einmal ernst sein?“

„Todernst?“

„Haha.“

„Hey, gegen den Ernst des Lebens hast du doch deine Romantik, in der alles paradiesisch und ewig gut ist. Statt Tod gibt es die Wiedergeburt! – Ich erinnere mich, als ich dich das erste Mal in der Liberty Avenue gesehen habe. Du warst ungleich den anderen, süß und ehrlich, und der heißeste Junge, der mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist. Große Augen, blasses Blau. Wir haben geredet.... Worüber, keine Ahnung.“

„Der erste Liebeskummer ist immer der Schlimmste“, sagte Justin grinsend, „Man glaubt, niemand auf der Welt habe jemals so gelitten wie man selbst. Man kann sich nur durch den nächsten darüber hinwegretten.“

„Mit wie vielen hast du dich über mich hinweggetröstet?“

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mich trösten musste? Ich war nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Wie viele waren es bei dir?“

„Mein Therapeut war gleich der erste, der mir auf dem Leder im Babylon über diesen schweren Schicksalsschlag hinweg geholfen hat. Aber das war ganz zu Anfang in der akuten Phase...“

„Du hattest Zeit genug, ihn nach seinem Beruf zu fragen?“, lachte Justin. „Sonst bist du doch kein Mann vieler Worte.“

„Ich bin wählerisch.“

„Was? Wen hast du je abgelehnt? Kennst du das Wort ‚Nein’?“

Brian war es gelungen, Justin scherzte locker mit ihm. Dass er charmant war und gleichzeitig Paroli bieten konnte, war das ein exzellentes Zeichen. Sie schwiegen zusammen und jetzt war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

„Ich habe Hobbs angeschossen.“

„Ah, deshalb bist du so steif.“ Brian ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie gingen weiter, als führten sie ihren kleinen harmlosen Plausch fort.

„Er wird mich wahrscheinlich anzeigen.“

„Gibt es Zeugen?“

„Cody.“

„Daher weht der Wind.“ Brian versuchte, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, indem er sich wie ein Arschloch verhielt. Die Schuld nach Hobbs’ Attacke auf Justin hatte ihn von innen aufgefressen und war wieder ans Tageslicht gekommen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos wie in der Nacht, als er den blutigen Schal in den Fingern gehalten hatte und er nicht wusste, ob Justin überleben würde.

Und später, während Justin in der Reha war, konnte er ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Das war nicht rational. Wenn Menschen sterben, schwer verletzt oder ihnen etwas Schlimmes zu stößt und anderen nicht, fühlen sich die Überlebenden schuldig, verantwortlich irgendwie.

„Cody würde für mich lügen, wenn es darauf ankommt.“

„Dann halt ihn dir warm“, erwiderte Brian kurz angebunden.

„Er hat geweint“, meinte Justin plötzlich.

„Wer?“

„Hobbs. Er hat richtig geflennt, um sein Leben gebettelt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob er mich verflucht oder beschimpft hat, aber ich habe ihm etwas gegeben, das er nicht vergessen wird. Meine bescheidene Rede, die ich in meinem Langzeitspeicher habe.“

Brian war stehen geblieben und betrachtete ihn. Seine Kiefermuskeln zogen an, als er Justins verspanntes Halblachen hörte.

Der Blonde zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern. „War ich zu passiv? Hätte ich irgendetwas tun können? Habe ich ihn provoziert? Wann habe ich den Punkt, der ihn so wütend gemacht hat, erreicht? Welche Grenze habe ich überschritten? Hätte ich es kommen sehen sollen, können? Hätte ich mich wehren müssen? Ich habe nach Erklärungen, nach Antworten gesucht ... und keine gefunden. Keine, die helfen.“

„Hobbs ist krank. Kaputt. Schieb’s auf Drogen, schlechte Erziehung, Kindheitstrauma...“

Justin schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er wollte nicht weinen. „Das war richtiger Hass, man hat gemerkt, er wollte mir einfach wehtun, um jeden Preis. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Gewalt so fasziniert. Ich... Wieso? – Solche Fragen habe ich mir zu oft gestellt. Sie ist immer gegenwärtig, die Stunde, die alles veränderte; ich rede oder denke nur nicht ständig daran. Es ist nur etwas, dass ich unter Kontrolle habe... und als ich die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet habe, habe ich sie plötzlich verloren.“

Brian nahm ihn in die Armen und platzierte Justins Kopf an seiner Brust gegen sein Kinn. Mit seinen langen Pulloverärmel, die aus der Jacke hervorragten, klammerte sich Justin an ihm fest. Die Menschen liefen ungerührt um sie herum, an ihnen vorbei.

Justin kam langsam wieder runter. „Ich gebe mich hilflos und baue auf deinen männlichen Beschützerinstinkt.“

„Weißt du, was mein großes Trauma ist? Mh?“, lenkte Brian ihn ab. „Dass ich dich liebe! – Und jetzt gehen wir ins Babylon. Du schuldest mir einen Tanz.“

\---=== ENDE ===---


End file.
